


It's A Mystery

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Jewelry, M/M, Makeup, Mystery, Other, POV Outsider, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), idk what else to tag, if you've got any suggestion, let me know, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Aren’t you guys a little late to be heading towards the loft?” He smiled at the kids but it faltered when none of them reacted like he expected them to be. They were rather confused; were looking at each other like they had no idea what he was on about. And John didn’t know what to feel.It was Scott who broke the silence. “The loft… Why would we go there? We were coming back from the mall.”“I thought you guys had a pack meeting or bonding or whatever it is that you do multiple times a week.” John tried, hoping they might have just forgotten about it.“Pack nights? But it’s usually on Fridays.” The teenage boy looked at him with a crease on his brows, like he was trying to figure out if the man was joking or not. “ It’s a Tuesday, Sheriff. Also, we only have those once a week.”“Once a- But Stiles-” The older man was at a loss. “Do you know where Stiles could be?”Or, the one where the Sheriff's sheriff-y skills are useless.





	It's A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for SterekWeek 2019. The theme is Mystery.
> 
> I'm so stressed. A thing happened. I filled out all the tags then realised I couldn't find the ao3 collection! Abandoned it and went for a search. I still can't find it and not even sure if there is any anymore. Posting it anyway. Filling up the tags and stuff _yet again_.
> 
> Anyway, lemme know how you like it. If you don't, then don't.

There was something going on with Stiles. The boy had been meeting someone John didn’t know. He was going somewhere he didn’t tell John… Well, he did but he lied about it.

John didn’t doubt his boy, at first. Not more than usual, at least. He’d believed when Stiles told him he was going to Derek’s. That was one positive side of getting in the know about the supernatural. Stiles stopped lying when he was going to the loft for a pack meeting.

That’s what John thinks, he’s going to at that time. Why would he go there otherwise, anyway? It wasn’t like he and Derek were friends. What he’d seen so far, they were always bickering.

It wasn’t until he’d heard the same thing for multiple times in a week for two weeks straight that he’d frowned and wondered why there was so many of them recently. 

When John stopped the boy and questioned if there’s any new threat to the town, Stiles appeared flustered and panicked for a moment before saying that he was just going there to meet the Alpha. Said they were just going to watch a movie and maybe have dinner afterwards.

He’d believed his son and let him go. Seemed like the pack were taking some time to bond with each other. Whoever’s idea it was, John approved.

Then he started discovering random things on Stiles’ room. Random girly things that he shouldn’t be finding at his teenage son’s bedroom.

The first thing was a piece of earring. It wasn’t even the whole pair but one of them.

After finishing his shift, he always went to check his boy. That night was no different. It was late, almost dawn. So, obviously, the boy was sleeping when he opened the door. John smiled at the way awkward way he was sleeping. It reminded him of Claudia.

Just as he was about to leave, something on the floor caught his eye. It was shining with light reflected from the hallway.

John bent down to observe it.

When he realised what the object was, he didn’t think too much about it. Guessing one of the girls from the pack dropped it. They were often coming and going so it wasn’t impossible. He picked it up and put on a nearby surface before leaving and did not mention it later.

The next item was a bit confusing. A pair of stockings. It was balled up in the laundry hamper with all the other dirty clothes as John loaded up the washing machine.

Maybe someone needed to change out of it then forgot to take it with them when they left? The sheriff shrugged to himself. He'd let his son decide what to do with that. It was his job to unload the machine as John would soon be needed at the station anyway.

Then he found a lipstick as he was rushing out the door one day. On the bowl where they kept the keys. When he came back home, it wasn't there anymore. So, it slipped his mind.

But, as he discovered a bra tangled in the sheets of his son's bed while he worked to clean the room, it occurred to him. It couldn't be one of the pack girls's. They were all in a relationship with someone else as far as John knew. He couldn't imagine a reason, _nor did want to_, they would get naked in his son's room. They often did sleepovers, sure. But John had a feeling that it wasn't theirs.

Mayhaps, someone else had been coming and going out of the house.

Thinking he'd ask when Stiles got back home, he continued to work around the room. The joys of being a parent. It was one of his rare days off and he was cleaning the house. Stiles usually did it without prompting. But, the boy messed things at the same time he cleaned them. So sometimes, John had to come and take it on his own hands.

In the end, he had an armful of random papers and stuff that he was sure wasn't necessary. He gathered up all of them headed walked up to the wastebasket.

Right as he was about to dump them all in, he noticed something and froze in spot. The papers on his hold, dropped to the ground. Because what he saw was something he never ever wanted to witness. Because there was a _condom_, a _used condom_, in the bin. In the waste bin of John’s only son’s bedroom. The son who was only seventeen.

At least, he was being safe and using protection…

Nonetheless, John needed to have a _conversation_ with the boy sooner than later. He picked up the scattered waste, deposited them in the basket then left the room.

However, he did not get to have that conversation, having been called away with an emergency since it was _Beacon Hills_, after all. There were always emergency situations happening.

He did not get to have the conversation the next day either. Not being able to return home at a decent hour then leaving again before Stiles was back from school.

On the second day, he had an afternoon shift. When he got down to the kitchen after waking up around brunch time, Stiles was rushing out the door, yelling to John that he was getting late to meet Derek. The sheriff shook his head; there it went, his plan to discuss Stiles’ possible lover or whatever.

John then went to get ready and left for work, as well.

He had patrol duty that day. And it was near five, when he met Scott. Allison and Lydia were with him, as well. The sheriff was more than a little surprised to see them so far from the loft Derek owned.

“Aren’t you guys a little late to be heading towards the loft?” He smiled at the kids but it faltered when none of them reacted like he expected them to be. They were rather confused; were looking at each other like they had no idea what he was on about. And John didn’t know what to feel.

It was Scott who broke the silence. “The loft… Why would we go there? We were coming back from the mall.”

“I thought you guys had a pack meeting or bonding or whatever it is that you do multiple times a week.” John tried, hoping they might have just forgotten about it. 

“Pack nights? But it’s usually on Fridays.” The teenage boy looked at him with a crease on his brows, like he was trying to figure out if the man was joking or not. “ It’s a Tuesday, Sheriff. Also, we only have those once a week.”

“Once a- But Stiles-” The older man was at a loss. “Do you know where Stiles could be?”

“No, sheriff. Sorry, we haven’t talked to each other today.” Scott looked guilty.

Then a thought occurred. He offered them a quick goodbye, advising them to drive safely and go straight home before he left.

Back on patrol, thoughts ran through his mind and he drove around without paying any mind to where he was headed. Was Stiles lying to him all this time he’d told he was going to be at Derek’s? John had thought they were past that. Wasn’t it Stiles who said no more lying or hiding things from each other?

John parked the cruiser on the side of the road and sighed, wiping a palm across his face.

He was worried now. What if his boy was mingling with some dangerous people. He was young and had no sense of self-preservation in him. It wouldn’t be unlike him nor his first time doing that.

Then there was also the fact that he was seeing someone. Was that girl the reason behind wherever Stiles had been going? Was she pulling him down a drug-taking hole? Would his boy be stupid enough to do drug dealing? Or was it something far more dangerous.

God, John really wanted to drag his son’s ass back home and demand answers. But, he also knew, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Stiles was seventeen; only about three months away from being an adult. John shouldn’t dig too much into the boy’s life. He could keep secrets if he wanted to, as long as they weren’t life-threatening. But that was the problem. It _could_ be and he’d have not a single clue where Stiles could be, like now.

Sighing, he looked out the window. He had stopped near the gay bar; the sign Jungle was shining in bright, neon colours. His eyes scanned through the area then stopped at one spot.

_Wasn’t that Derek’s car parked outside the building?_

It definitely was. The sheriff got out of his own car and headed towards the black sleek one on the parking lot. Walking around the car a couple of times, he realised there was nobody inside. Obviously. So, he went back to his own again, deciding to wait until the owner showed up beside it.

John couldn’t tell why he was waiting for Derek. Surely, the Alpha would have no idea about Stiles’ whereabouts if the teen was lying about going there. But he thought even if Derek had no idea where Stiles could be, he could at least help John find him.

About thirty minutes passed, there was no sign of Derek. He sat there, for who knows how long, until his ass went numb and then a group of people came out of the bar.

The sheriff was close enough that he could hear the voices and vaguely see the faces and when he heard one of the voices, his heart jumped. He stumbled out of the cruiser in haste and jogged towards the group.

Stiles’ voice was definitely in there but he couldn't tell which one was because they were all in _feminine_ clothing

...?

“Stiles.” The sheriff was huffing by the time he reached the group, who turned around, noticing his arrival. The boy in question flailed spectacularly when he heard his name.

“Dad?!” Stiles flailed some little more. “What are you doing here?”

The boy was in skimpiest of skimpy skirt John had ever seen. His too-long legs were wrapped in a pair of sheer stockings and he was wearing some sort of heels that had too many straps going up and around his shin. He didn’t wear wigs like the rest of the group but he did have a light layer of makeup and a pair of long earrings dangled from each ear. How he wore earring without his ears pierced or maybe he did pierce them but _how_, with his fear of needles, the sheriff had no idea but that wasn’t important at that moment.

“I met your friends during patrol and learned there was no pack meeting or whatever you call it, today. I’ve been _worried_.” John 

His son glared at him then turned and smiled at the rest of the group and bade them goodbye. Then he walked a safe distance away from them before speaking. “Pack meeting… nights??? But I told you, I’m going to meet Derek… Oh.”

“Oh?” The sheriff was losing patience and he was losing it fast. “Care to explain?”

“You thought I’ve been going at Derek’s for pack nights and stuff… but I meant like… like, going on _dates_ and spend time with just me and Derek…” By the time Stiles trailed off, he was blushing hard.

John stared blankly at the boy.

Everything made sense all of a sudden. His son hadn’t been lying to him. It wasn’t some girl, his son was seeing. It was _guy_. _Derek Hale_, to be exact. All those pieces of jewellery, makeup he’d found around the house were nobody else’s but _Stiles’_.

That was when Derek came out of the Jungle. He walked towards them calmly and stopped to stand beside the younger boy, curling a hand around his waist. He glanced up at the sheriff with a resigned face, like he was expecting to not make it out alive from this conversation.

“Please don’t shoot him” John’s teenaged son flailed. “We’ve not been doing anything illegal, I swear!”

“Stiles, stop lying” The sheriff pinched his brows. Why did he have to have a boy that was such a handful. “I found a… a _used_ condom in your room the other day.”

“Well, I’m gonna be eighteen soon so I can do whatever I like!”

He glared at his son and son’s werewolf boyfriend, the latter sighed like he was contemplating why he was there, in that moment. John could relate.

“And what is with that outfit?” He said, then rushed to add, “Not that it looks bad. It’s just… since when?” Raising his eyebrows, he awaited an answer.

“Well, Dad… Remember when you said I couldn't be gay with how I dress?” Stiles laughed nervously.

“Stiles-” John opened his mouth only to get interrupted.

“No, dad. It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it like that. I just thought it wouldn’t hurt to try.. Right? And, I was already friends with Alyssa and the bunch. So, I kinda thought I’d try something like that and.. Liked it? So, yeah. I kind of dress like this every so often these days. Especially, Derek seems to like me in them… It’s not like he doesn’t like me in normal clothes. We’ve been dating since before I started to change my wardrobe up… Why aren’t you telling me to shut up, I’m rambling… okay, shutting up now.”

John could only stare speechlessly. He really had no words. None. He’d been worrying for all this time only to find _this_? 

He shook his head. _Why was it his luck to have a child this handful?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my dayyyy


End file.
